The Place Where I Belong
by NatsuSawamura
Summary: Alibaba was living a normal life until he heard somebody was looking for him. Sinbad thinks it's best for the blond to be elsewhere for the time being. He goes to the Kou empire but there he gets kidnapped by the very boy who was looking for him and that boy wasn't alone, what secrets and past does Alibaba have with the boy and why did he kidnap Alibaba.
1. Chapter 1

** The Place Where I Belong**

Chapter 1 : The Boy Named Judal

Sinbad was relaxing in his room. He took a sip of his coffee when Jafar came in with lots of paperwork that he spilled his coffee, his old friend just had to give him more work to do.

"You're a slave driver."

"Why thank you." Jafar replied like it was nothing. He even had that smile on his face that Sinbad didn't like, why did Jafar always have to give him so much work, it's because he's a king but still he would like to get out and not do all these things.

"By the way where is Alibaba?" Sinbad asked.

"I believe he is in the library like he usual is." Jafar said. "Well that's where I last saw him."

"The boy does work hard."

"Yes. Harder then you." Did Jafar have to say that but he was right the blond was hard-working and used to be a prince for his country but after the death of his parents' things didn't go well for him that was until Sinbad found him and decided the boy should come live with him until the boy found out what he wanted to do with his life, even Sinbad would help him if he needed the help.

Alibaba got along with everybody in the castle and made a few friends inside and out. Everybody knew Alibaba so well and they were always there to help the former prince, but there were still few who didn't like the thought of him there but the blond didn't mind it since he did come out nowhere.

"I'm sure Aladdin dropped by now." Jafar said.

"That's right. He always does come by around this time."

Aladdin is Alibaba's best friend. They met in town when Alibaba first came to Sindria. It was the time that he didn't know who Sinbad or anybody that was close to his parents were. Aladdin was the first friend that Alibaba made and they connected right away, at the time Alibaba didn't know that Aladdin was working for Sinbad and Aladdin didn't know who the blond was either, they just became friends.

"As much as you love talking about Alibaba. Can you please hurry up and do your work?" Sinbad hated this side of Jafar but he didn't have a choice, he was the king and he had a job to do even though he would like to sneak out and have some fun.

"I heard Kouen was coming by." Jafar mention before doing his own work.

"What?!" Why the hell is he coming here?!" Sinbad was really surprised, it's not like he hated the guy but why did he have to come at such a time, he still had things to do. Okay maybe he didn't but he didn't like seeing Kouen's face.

Kouen was a long-time friend of Sinbad's but he has a smart mouth that always kills Sinbad's mood, also the fact that he is a prince in his own country. The thought of what Kouen would say was already inside Sinbad's mind.

He always did love to say the things that Sinbad hated most but not this time. He wasn't going let Kouen have his way, well that's what he had in mind but when Kouen arrived the words he wanted so badly to say didn't come out and he just let Kouen say whatever he wanted in which Jafar let out sight.

 _"Sin is an idiot."_

Alibaba was in the library and Aladdin had dropped in like he usually did when he had business in the castle. Aladdin was always interest in the things that the blond did and it was the other way round for Alibaba as well.

"What kind of book are you reading today?" Aladdin asked.

"It's about the herbs that you find in the mountain that can heal any wound." Aladdin was always curious about everything that Alibaba spoke about since it was always interesting to him.

"Which mountain?" Aladdin asked.

"The mountain in the west. A little far from here." Alibaba then showed the young boy the mountain trail on the map, it was far just like the blond had mention.

"You really like researching a lot of things."

"It's because I want to know a lot of this world since I wasn't able to before."

" _That's right. Alibaba was always alone and didn't have the money buy expensive books before."_

"Did you know that Kouen is here today?"

"That prince is."

"I also saw Kouha was with him today."

"Seriously." Aladdin and Kouha were good friends but maybe a little too good since Kouha knows Aladdin's weakness and he hates that the pink-haired prince would always use it against it and would sometimes even tell Alibaba about it.

"Let's hurry and hide." Aladdin grabbed Alibaba's hands and pulled him out the door. They left the library so quick that it was a bit messy.

"There you two are." Kouha's voice was heard, so much for their escape. "Were you trying hide from me?" Kouha knew Aladdin so well that it wasn't even funny anymore. He had that creepy smile of his that Aladdin wish that he could do something about it.

"Why are you here?" Aladdin asked.

"En-nii was having a meeting with Sinbad so I came. I was told to get you since it has something to do with you, Alibaba. And I'm sure Aladdin would like to hear about it as well since he's such a worry-wart."

So the three headed to Sinbad's office and there Sinbad, Jafar and Kouen sat. They had a very serious look on their face, what had happened.

"You're here." Jafar said when he noticed Alibaba and the two others with him. "Sit down." The three sat down as told.

"Do you know of a boy name Judal?" Sinbad asked.

"Judal? Doesn't ring a bell to me?"

"Who is this Judal?" Aladdin spoke out.

"We are not sure but we got reports that a boy named of Judal is looking for Alibaba."

"For me? Alibaba pointed at himself. He was confused who this Judal boy could be, Alibaba has met many people but Judal doesn't ring a bell to him at all.

"For the time being I want you to stay with Kouen since the boy might come looking for you here."

"Alibaba will leave Sindria." Aladdin said.

"Only for three days." Sinbad assured the boy since he was making that sad look.

"Allow me to go so I can protect Alibaba." Aladdin didn't want to leave Alibaba's side. Sinbad was going refuse but the look the blue-haired boy gave was hard to refuse so he agrees.

"I don't really need somebody to protect me."

"You do!" Everybody said in union that surprised him.

* * *

So that night Alibaba went to the Kou Empire with Kouen and Kouha and of course Aladdin who was protecting him.

It was the first time that Alibaba was in the Kou Empire, the place was pretty big. He greeted all the prince and princesses that he had met before. Kougyoku was the first to greet Alibaba, she was happy to have Alibaba in her home. Alibaba is Kougyoku's first friend that she ever made.

"How long will you be staying here for?" She asked.

"Three days."

"I wish you could stay more."

"Don't worry I will always come visit." Kougyoku's face blush red a bit.

Alibaba spend most of his time in the library or out in the garden. He spends time with all the princes and princesses and learning about the kingdom. Aladdin was always by the blond's side watching Alibaba's every move.

Kouha liked spending time with the two but he didn't really like libraries that much that he often disappeared and went to do something that he would enjoy. Sometimes he would drag the blond away from books and do something more interesting. Alibaba never complained since he enjoyed spending time with everybody well that was the kind of guy he was.

After sometime Alibaba headed to the library. Aladdin wasn't with him this time since he had to talk to Kouen about something so that was the only time that he was left alone. There was a lot different books here then in the one in Sindria. While he was reading one of the books something fell out from it and landed on the floor.

Alibaba put the book down on the table and picked what looked a picture. When he flipped the picture there was an image of a boy, with dark blue hair and blue eyes but his left eye was a paler shade and he also has a scar on his left side of his face. He was wearing tradition clothes for the royal but he didn't recall ever meeting such a guy.

"Who is this person?"

"Alibaba, are you here?" Aladdin came in with Kouha by his side.

"I'm here." Alibaba yelled out. The blond quickly hid the picture in his pocket. He didn't know why but maybe nobody wanted to know about this man but it was only his intuition and he was always right about these things.

"The King decided to throw a party to welcome you."

"Why? I'm not that important."

"You might not be a prince anymore but you're still a guest from Sindria." Kouha said.

* * *

The following night Alibaba was getting ready for the party. Aladdin knocked on the door before entering Alibaba's room, the window was open and the wind was blowing nicely.

"Are you ready?"

"I guess." Alibaba looked a bit nervous and this was the first time he was dressed up so nicely since he was a prince.

There was a knock on the door and a servant came by.

"A letter for Aladdin from King Sinbad." Aladdin took the letter from the servant and looked through the letter, his face when all serious when he read the letter.

"What's wrong?" Alibaba asked.

"I cannot let you attend the party. The boy that was looking for you knows you're her-." Suddenly a huge gust of wind went by and Aladdin turned to block Alibaba from whatever he was feeling. There was somebody standing on the window, medium dark black hair with a long segmented pony-tail that stretches down to his ankles and red, ringed eyes.

"Alibaba, I found you!" The handsome man smiled

"A handsome guy!" Both said in union

"It's true I may look handsome."

" _Is this the guy that was looking for me?"_

"Who are you?" Aladdin asked. He was guarding Alibaba from behind him.

"A-Are you Judal?" Alibaba asked as he stuttered.

"Oh? You've heard of me? I want to introduce myself property but that will have to wait until later."

Another came in and charged from the window Aladdin manage to push the blond away. "Hurry up and leave!"

Alibaba was going yelled from help but Judal grabbed him from behind with a cloth which wrapped him in which the blond couldn't move.

"Let me go!" Alibaba yelled.

"Sorry, just stay still." Judal said.

Suddenly Alibaba got an idea, he slipped a small knife from inside his clothes but Judal was quicker and noticed it and knocked the knife out of the former prince's hand.

"I know you used to be a thief and all. But that won't work with me." Judal smirked.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin called out but it was hard to see where the blond was when the other guy was attacking him and it was hard to dodge and worry about the blond. Suddenly the man disappears from Aladdin's sight and reappeared from behind and knocked the blue-haired boy down.

"Aladdin!" Alibaba called out.

"Hakuryuu, let us be on our way." Hakuryuu nodded his head. Hakuryuu picked Alibaba up and carried him on his back but the blond wouldn't stop yelling and screaming. Judal then took out some kind of small bottom and put it near Alibaba's nose and the next time the blond's eyes closed and he fainted.

"I'll have you go to sleep for a while."

The two disappeared with the kidnapped Alibaba.

"Alibaba!" Aladdin yelled. Kouha was there when the boy had woken up. "Don't tell me!"

"Alibaba was taken but En-nii sent out guards to look for him."

"I was there but I couldn't stop it from happening. I let Alibaba and Sinbad down."

"It's not your fault since the guy you were facing wasn't somebody you can take down. I came right when they took Alibaba and realize what had happened."

"This guy you spoke of."

"He's a prince and is my brother but he never agrees to things we did here so he left the kingdom but to think he would come back in such a way. That guy is really skilled."

" _I need to find Alibaba."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Nathanniyelhs - Thank you and I'm glad to see you enjoyed it well. More secrets and truths will be shown later on the chapters so stay tone. It's fine with mistakes, English is not my first either but I'm learning.**

 **CAMIvH - It's not the same. It's different if you realize I change it a bit and plus the story isn't going be the same. That part was only a tiny bit same, the rest I change it if you noticed.**

 **Thanks for reviews a _nd reading._**

 **The Place Where I Belong**

Chapter 1 : Faces of People

It been a few minutes since the two escaped with the former prince. They stopped somewhere in a forest to rest near a river. Hakuryuu went to get some water so Judal was left alone to watch over the sleeping blond.

"We're almost home." He said as he strokes the boy's left cheek. "You will be back to where you belong." The boy was still sleeping and hadn't woken up since Judal made the boy faint. The sleeping spell would take in for some time, it was good since this way the blond wouldn't struggle so much.

"I made a mistake that time. I'm not going to make the same mistake and let you leave."

Hakuryuu had come back from the river. He sat down and took a break as well, he stared at the boy that they had kidnapped from his own home. Hakuryuu knew about the boy but never met him, since people in the castle just love to gossip. Alibaba used to be a prince but an accident rubbed him of his parents and after that he heard the boy was wandering alone. To think this boy was the same one that Judal was looking for.

"How do you know about him? Because it seemed that he doesn't even know about you."

"It's because he forgotten all about me. He lost his memories about me and everybody. I should have gone and took him away when the king took him in but I couldn't since he always had a guard around him."

"You've known for a long time."

"Yes. I have been with Alibaba when we were just kids. We both didn't have parents and had to reply on each other. We build a place that we could always come back to but that night I made a mistake and he didn't come back."

"You must've have such a life."

"Why did you go against your family? I'm shocked that you agree with me."

"They are not my real family. My only family member that is left betrayed me and sided with them." Hakuryuu had anger in his eyes and the way he spoke as well. He had a lot of hate for the Kou Empire,

Judal was empress that a prince would go against his own family like that. You don't really see something like that so often. When Judal met the prince he had amazing skills and thought he could use him but never thought that the prince would agree.

Everybody knew the faces of the Kou Empire princes and that was the only reason he went up to the guy. Hakuryuu was a bit distance at first just like how Alibaba used to be when they were little but when he told him his plan the prince agrees since they had the same kind of a goal in mind, just his was getting his child hood friend back from those damn royal families.

"I think we should start heading back before it get late." Hakuryuu got up from the ground.

Judal did the same and picked the sleeping prince up and onto his back. He was still sleeping without making a sound, the sleeping smell would be gone but it would last until they go back, that was for sure so he didn't have to worry about a thing.

The blond was still light as he remembered him to bed. Well Alibaba was a bit older now but still he was the same boy he knew, he wasn't going let him leave his side ever again.

* * *

Alibaba's golden eyes opened and he found him inside a room that was unfamiliar but at the same time he felt like he had been here before. He saw he was laying on a huge bed; he then recalls what had happened. The boy that was looking for him had come for him and he wasn't alone, Aladdin had gotten knocked down.

"Aladdin?"

" _Where am I?"_

Alibaba got out of the bed and saw there was a door so he decided that he couldn't wait for somebody come in and save him. He wasn't some helpless princess like in those days that always needed a prince that needed saving, or the other way round, in this case a prince needing a knight to save him.

Once the door opened he looked around to see if anybody was there or not. He was lucky but something was strange why was it so quiet, he couldn't hear anything, not even a sound of a mouse.

"I don't have time to think about this." Alibaba hurried out the door, he saw some stairs but as he ran down he realize how slippery it was that he lost his balancing and fell, he closed his eyes for the impact but he didn't feel, he felt something or someone was carrying him. The blond opened his eyes and saw the very man that had stolen him away from the Kou Empire.

"I see making trouble the moment you wake up. You sure haven't changed one bit."

"Huh?" Alibaba was confused by Judal's words. It sounded like the boy knew him but Alibaba doesn't recall ever meeting this guy. Judal saw the confusion in Alibaba's face but he just smiled.

"Let me go." Alibaba said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You were thinking of escaping here but I can't do this."

"Why?" Alibaba asked. What did Alibaba deserve to get kidnapped by some unknown person?"

"Because you always belonged here with us."

"Us?"

"Yes. There are others who have missed you but I doubt that you even remember them let alone remember me. I can't blame you for not remember since it was partly my fault to begin with."

"I don't understand a thing you're saying."

"Now isn't the time to explain such things to you. I can't let you leave even if you did leave there is no way you can escape such a place on your own."

"What do you mean?"

"This place has many traps and doors that you won't know where everything is. This places changes the way everything is."

" _What kind of place is this?"_

"We are underground, we build this place so nobody would ever think of attacking us and also that we can live in peace without any troubles."

Judal introduced everybody to Alibaba and they greeted him like they knew him but Alibaba couldn't recognize a single face. They spoke to him like they were close. Did he know these people? Even so his mind when blank.

And then he came face to face with Hakuryuu the picture of the boy he had found in the library, in fact he still had his picture in his pocket. He was sure the guy was part of the royal family of the Kou Empire but what was he doing here and helping Judal but his questions wouldn't be answer and asking would be really hard.

Judal let Alibaba wander around the halls since he knew the fact that the blond couldn't escape and even if he did the black-haired boy would find a way to find him again.

Just like Judal had mention the place did change every time, sometimes he would get lost in their underground home since it was hard to know how everything worked. The blond would still wander around so he could find a clue to get out but it was impossible since the home didn't really have any route that will change

At one point he found himself in an unfamiliar room. A room that he has never been before, it had a lot of things in it and it was a bit messy but something was familiar about that room. As he wanders inside he saw an auburn book on the table in the room. Curious got hold of Alibaba and he went and picked the book up and he turned the first page and a picture dropped but the blond manage to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"Isn't this me?" There was a picture of him when he was a bit younger and there were two other kids with him. A boy and a girl but he couldn't recall who they were.

The blond wanted to know more but then he heard footsteps and voices.

"Alibaba, where are you?" It was Judal's voice, it looked like he had been looking for him. The blond didn't have time to read the book. The door to the room opened but before that the blond took the picture and hid it inside his pocket.

"There you are." Judal smiled. "I'm sure you're a hungry so let's go have something to eat." Judal took hold of the blond's hand and dragged him to where the kitchen was.

* * *

Aladdin was still blaming himself for the events that had happened. He shouldn't have let his guard up and because of it Alibaba was taken. He was sure he could take care of it and protect his best friend but it didn't go that way. When Kouha explained to him about Hakuryuu he was a bit confused to why a prince would turn their back on his own people and kidnap somebody that had nothing to with him.

Kouha had explained to Aladdin that Alibaba and Hakuryuu have never met yet the kidnapped him. Plus, the black-haired boy seemed to know of Alibaba.

"You look like you're thinking about Alibaba again."

"I can't help it since it was my fault."

"Don't blame yourself because I am sure in fact that he wouldn't like it." Aladdin was still giving that sad look that it was making Kouha really mad that he took his right hand and hit it on top of the blue-haired boy and which he winced in pain.

"What's the big idea?" He glared at the prince.

"I am sure in fact that Alibaba would have done the same thing." Kouha wasn't wrong and he was right so Aladdin slapped himself on the face.

"Sorry about that." He said getting himself back to his regular self.

"I've been thinking about something that is related to Alibaba's kidnapping."

"What's that?" Aladdin asked.

"Maybe the boy did really know Alibaba."

"What makes you say that?" Aladdin asked, he was unsure where Kouha was getting at.

"We both know Alibaba but we don't fully know him. We don't know about he used to live like and the friends he made and so on."

"But Alibaba didn't seem to recognized that guy at all."

"When do you think it was the last time he saw the guy or maybe I'm just making this up but maybe he lost his memories of that time with him."

Kouha made a good point but still why result to kidnap instead of going straight to him and saying they used to be friends or something. Anyway when he gets better he would go looking for the former prince. They had sent guards but they weren't able to find Alibaba.

* * *

Ren Hakuei was in her room doing some paperwork. She couldn't concern on her work ever since that meeting they had. Kouha had mention that Hakuryuu was part of it, her younger and real brother. She couldn't believe how much that boy had changed, maybe he she had done what a sister would do and help her brother somehow so he couldn't have turn against them.

"I'm a failure as a sister. If father, mother even my brothers were here I'm sure they could have done a much better job then I could."

Hakuei's father and two older brothers had died when they had gone to war to save their people and that left Hakuryuu, herself and their only mother but shortly after their mother got an illness and died as well leaving only the two sibling alone.

Hakuryuu said he was leaving the country, that time Hakuei should have stopped her younger brother in way that he would stay but he wouldn't listen instead he got angry at her for siding with Kouen. Hakuryuu left and to think he would come back and do something horrible.

"What should I do?"

"Hakuei." Ren Koumei entered the room. He has been worried about Hakuei ever since they heard the news about Hakuryuu and he was sure she would be here worrying about her younger brother then doing her work.

"What are you doing here?" Hakuei asked.

"I was right to come see you." Koumei saw the work she had been doing that was untouched. It was just like last time when she had an argument with her younger brother.

"You need to take a break." He said. "I see that you can't do any work of now." Koumei was right about that but she didn't move. Koumei grabbed Hakuei and helped her to her room so she could rest.

" _She should say when she needs help."_


End file.
